Lembranças de um Amor
by Flora Flowers
Summary: Tradução. Ponto de vista de Edward sobre as últimas três páginas de Breaking Dawn. Edward/Bella fluff.


**Lembranças de um Amor**

Juntos, levamos Nessie ao seu quarto e a deitamos. Ela dormia profundamente, a semelhança com sua mãe era notável enquanto dormia. Mas, provavelmente não era total – a metade de meu tempo com Bella, durante sua vida mortal, havia passado vendo-a dormir.

Bella parou por um momento, logo tirou o presente de Aro do pescoço e o deixou descuidadamente num canto do quarto, onde cintilava a luz da lua. Sorri tristemente; algum dia conheceria as motivações que sua mente lhe deu para essa simples, mas ainda assim exasperante ação?

Caminhamos de mãos dadas até nosso quarto, finalmente a sós pela primeira vez após tantas horas de dor e ansiedade. Mas agora havia terminado, e saboreei a liberdade que sentia.

"Uma noite de celebração", murmurei, trazendo minha esposa para mais perto de mim.

E então ela se afastou.

Olhei-a inquietamente, muito surpreso para formar uma frase. Bom, isso foi a princípio. Não que Bella não me surpreenda sempre...

"Espera", disse suavemente. Quando notou minha expressão de perplexidade, sorriu e continuou explicando. "Quero tentar uma coisa".

Mas eu estava desconcertado, minha mente dando voltas, enquanto ela colocava suas mãos no meu rosto e seus olhos chocolates se fechavam. Olhei para ela enquanto seu pitoresco rosto se contorcia em concentração; seu rosto se enrugou e ela mordeu ansiosamente seu lábio inferior. Era agradável ver que mantinha velhos hábitos mesmo depois de tanta mudança. Continuava tão irresistível como sempre.

"Errrgh, vamos! Funciona. Sei que posso fazer isso! Tenho que fazer! Por ele".

Se não fosse por Bella de pé diante de mim, suas mãos pressionadas em meu rosto, ancorando-me a Terra, tenho certeza de que cairia no chão.

Bella, Bella. A mente de Bella. Instantaneamente fui golpeado por ondas de amor desta mulher. Ela era verdadeiramente formosa – sua mente era a coisa mais doce que jamais escutei.

"Bella", sussurrei assombrado.

E então a maré me atravessou. As ondas de amor que me envolviam momentos atrás, brotaram em mim inesperadamente. Estava inundado nele, rodeado por meu amor pela cativante criatura diante de mim, enquanto via meu amor por ela refletido até mim através de novos olhos. Através de seus olhos. Escutei cuidadosamente, concentrando-me. Não queria perder um segundo disto.

_O último era mais magro, menos musculoso, com cabelo cor de bronze, meio bagunçado. Ele parecia mais jovem do que os outros dois... Eu os olhava por que seus rostos, tão diferentes, tão iguais, eram todos devastadoramente, inumanamente lindos. Era difícil decidir quem era o mais belo – talvez a perfeita loira, ou o garoto com cabelos cor de bronze._

_ Sabia que a qualquer momento ele poderia não se conter e minha vida terminaria tão depressa que nem sequer me daria conta, mesmo isso não me assustou. Não podia pensar em nada, exceto que ele me tocava._

_ Então, soube que estava morta. Porque ouvi a voz de um anjo pronunciando meu nome através da água densa, chamando-me ao único céu que eu ansiava._

_ Agora só podia distinguir o rosto de Edward, que encheu minha visão e inundou minha mente... De repente, foi a pressão da mão de Charlie na minha o que me impediu de correr e atravessar todo o corredor._

E mais – nosso tempo na Ilha Esme, a maioria desafortunadamente nublados por seu prazer extraordinariamente distraído e sua débil memória humana. Eram só lembranças humanas borradas, mas o sentimento por trás deles – pura, absoluta felicidade. Tão felizes quanto eram minhas próprias lembranças desse tempo. Desejava escutar mais.

Outra lembrança humana logo apareceu em minha mente, mais felicidade enquanto sentia mãos frias – as minhas – acariciando seu estômago maravilhosamente inchado com reverência, com extrema doçura. Nesta altura já estava completamente derrotado. A emoção, o amor, em seus pensamentos eram impossíveis. Porque eram por mim. Mesmo com sua mente humana menos capaz me amava com cada fibra de seu ser.

A força dessas recordações desbloqueadas me fizeram cambalear maravilhado.

Me amava. Profundamente. Quase tanto quanto eu sempre a havia amado. Mas então outra vez, eu tinha que saber todo o tempo. Havia alguma outra criatura semelhante a Bella, com sua extraordinária boa-vontade e beleza? Tão forte, tão poderosa, capaz de amar a um monstro e transformá-lo em algo um pouco mais... humano.

Minha preciosa, gloriosa Bella. Se queixa de que eu a mimava. Havia visto em todos os seus pensamentos, saturados com amor tão deslumbrante que minha necessidade dela se acendeu em mim, estava ardendo por ela. Ela me havia dado sua confiança, seu amor, sua compaixão. Ela me trouxe a vida e deu vida a nossa filha. Ela se entregou a mim de corpo, alma e agora em mente.

Suas lembranças se tornaram mais claras agora, mais definidas.

_A maior parte de meus sentidos estava concentrada, entretanto, no rosto de Edward... Achava que conhecia seu rosto melhor do que o meu próprio. Havia pensado que esta era a única certeza física de meu mundo, a perfeição absoluta do rosto de Edward. Mas era como se na verdade fosse cega. Ofeguei e depois lutei com meu vocabulário porque era incapaz de encontrar os termos apropriados. Precisava de palavras melhores para isto._

_ Me beijou, com a suavidade de um suspiro à principio e depois com uma força repentina. Tentei lembrar que devia ser cuidadosa com ele, mas era uma tarefa muito difícil lembrar-se de qualquer coisa sob efeito dessas sensações, muito difícil manter algum tipo de pensamento coerente... Mesmo agora que não preciso de oxigênio, minha respiração dobrou de velocidade._

_ Me pareceu quase mal educado ignorar a bonita cama branca, mas não tivemos tempo de chegar até ali._

Não pude suportar mais, fundi meus lábios com os dela ansiosamente, ferozmente, atraindo-a até mim e destroçando sua frágil concentração. Ofegou enquanto a beijava esfomeado, com o amor e a luxúria de suas memórias ainda ardendo em minha mente. Resmungando, me afastei dela e a olhei com os olhos muito abertos para seu formoso e frustrado rosto com assombro.

"Oops! Perdi a concentração!", suspirou, inclinando-se até mim com o que quase poderia ser confundido com esgotamento. Conhecia a sensação – havia sido um longo dia.

Minha mente, entretanto, dava voltas com os novos descobrimentos, levei um tempo para poder formular uma frase. Quando o fiz, pude escutar o assombro e a incredulidade em minhas palavras.

"Te escutei!", disse, minha voz tremendo um pouco, de uma forma muito humana. "Como? Como conseguiu?"

"Foi ideia de Zafrina!", explicou, nesta altura era apenas consciente de suas palavras. "Praticamos em várias ocasiões".

Pestanejei aturdido, esta incrível beleza diante de mim. Escutei sua mente. Escutei sua mente.

E era tão formosa. Tão pura e tão boa, como a de Seth. Mas também tão... insensata e divertida e adorável e inegavelmente Bella. Sacudi minha cabeça assombrado.

"Agora já sabe". Disse encolhendo os ombros casualmente. "Ninguém já amou tanto quanto eu te amo".

Sorri amplamente.

"Você quase tem razão", brinquei. "Conheço só uma exceção".

"Mentiroso"

Segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos embalando-o delicadamente, como se fosse humana, como se qualquer movimento mais brusco de minha parte pudesse machucar a inestimável mente fechada dentro de sua cabeça. Beijei-a pouco a pouco, mas com entusiasmo, e ela me correspondeu com o mesmo entusiasmo, seus pensamentos completamente esquecidos.

Mas eu não me esqueci completamente de seus pensamentos e me afastei, querendo mais. Escutar a perspectiva de Bella era tão libertador, e ainda, tão viciante também. Me atraiu e me manteve prisioneiro em seus braços.

Abracei-a forte.

"Pode fazer de novo?", perguntei.

Fez um dengo. Era um testemunho de sua perfeição que continuasse parecendo um anjo enquanto enrugava seu nariz em desagrado.

"É muito difícil"

Esperei ansiosamente. Se eu tinha pensado que seu sangue era tão viciante quanto heroína, não era nada se comparado a sua mente. Ou a seu corpo.

"A mínima distração me impede de continuar", me advertiu como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos.

"Eu me comportarei", disse rapidamente.

Franziu os lábios, logo sorriu travessamente e posou as mãos de cada lado de meu rosto mais uma vez. Esperei impacientemente enquanto a mesma lembrança que tinha comprovado ser minha perdição vinha a seus pensamentos.

_ Nossos corpos se fundiram em um só, uma e outra vez. Por um breve momento me perguntei se alguma vez me cansaria disto, se fosse possível alguma vez me cansar disto, mas era difícil pensar muito com o intenso prazer que nublava minha mente neste momento. O ouvi sussurrar meu nome com voz rouca e me concentrei na incrível sensação com minha recém descoberta claridade vampírica. Eu não queria perder um segundo sequer._

O sorriso de Bella se alargou e seus pensamentos se demoraram nos detalhes desta noite em particular...

_Não havia um centímetro de minha pele que não houvesse sido descoberta por ele. Suas mãos me acariciavam, seus lábios me devoravam, fazendo-me lutar por ar que já não necessitava, enquanto nos uníamos perfeitamente como sempre soube que o faríamos. Seus lábios dizem meu nome com veneração quando chegamos ao céu. Em seus braços, cega e incapaz de pensar em mais nada do que na forma em que ele me completa._

De repente, a lembrança de Bella se interrompeu, a mente de Bella era uma vez mais impenetrável. Levei quase um segundo antes de perceber o porquê. Tinha me jogado a ela novamente - distraindo-a o suficiente no processo – e o seu escudo voltou a envolvê-la, impedindo-me de entrar em sua mente. Grunhi, frustrado com minha própria fraqueza, e ela riu de mim enquanto pressionava meus lábios com os dela, com urgência.

"Droga", resmunguei, enquanto continuava beijando-a, levando meus lábios da sua boca até seu pescoço, com renovada paixão.

"Temos todo tempo do mundo para nos aperfeiçoar", me lembrou feliz, e as ondas de prazer, as ardentes chamas de minha necessidade por ela se intensificaram dolorosamente.

"Para sempre e todo sempre", prometi.

"Isso me soa perfeitamente correto", concordou, antes que minha mente já não pudesse entender as palavras que dizíamos, sufocado como estava por meu amor por ela. Mas isso não me importava muito. Tínhamos um ao outro. E tínhamos tempo.

Para sempre e todo sempre.

**FIM**


End file.
